Invincible Forces
by wandering dog
Summary: The Inu gang is up against a new incarnation and some old enemies. Not only that, they are up against an invincible force.... love. Many pairings


**Summary:** The inu gang is up against a new incarnation of Naraku that looks and has the powers of the Thunder Brother Hiten. Also, some old enemies pop up along with him. Many pairings in this story

**A/N:** Hi, how ya doin? Welcome to my first INUYASHA fic. I've written another fic before.... But I deleted it. I gave up writing because of a low self esteem, but decided to start again because of fans of my first story. So, I'm dedicating this one to them, whether they like it or not: miaow227, Alpha Draconis1, and Moonlight-miko.  
  
Now, I'm not going to list the pairings. I think that kind of acts as a spoiler, don't ya think? If you want to know, then go to my info page and satisfy your curiosity. Now, on with this low budget story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, you guys would be watching this on Adult Swim instead of reading it on FanFiction.net  
  
**Chapter 1: Beatings and Oswari  
**  
_Damn it_ Inuyasha cursed to himself as he sat against the Bone Eaters Well with his arms in his haori. He was waiting for the school girl from the future to come back to him. Actually, it was more like sulking then waiting. _Why in the hell did she leave anyway?_ he asked himself, rather annoyed with the situation.  
  
He started to think about the day she left. It was almost immediately after he came back from chasing after Kikyo. She said that she had one of those test things to do in her time and left. Ever since, the others in his group have been treating him like it was all his fault. _Feh, figures that everyone would blame me for her leaving._ He thought bitterly. But he couldn't help but feel a little guilty for Kagome's leave of absence. And to add to his guilt, his feelings were confusing the hell out of him. He chose Kikyo, but he felt bad for Kagome for going after her.  
  
He let out a sigh and looked over his shoulder towards the magic well. "Damn I miss her." He said to himself. This was another effect he had every time she left. Loneliness. He couldn't help but feel like an important part of him was missing when she's away. _Maybe I'll go see her, you know, just to see how the, uh, tests are going._ With that thought, he stood and was about to jump into the well. That is, he WAS going to.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" yelled a small kitsune, who was running towards him on all fours.  
  
_Feh, great, just what I need right now._ Inuyasha thought, not missing the irony of how the young fox showed up just when he decided to leave. Not wanting an audience for his trip through time, he sat back down in his previous position. "What do you want, runt?" He said, with obvious irritation in his voice. Of course, Shippou just ignored the warning.  
  
"What I want is for YOU to go and get KAGOME all ready!!" He followed his demand with a small growl that failed to intimidate the older dog demon. It has been three days since she left, which to him, was too long. He missed having her around and her overwhelming kindness that seemed to follow her around everywhere she went.  
  
"And I would do that, why?"  
  
"Because it's YOUR fault she left in the first place!!" Shippou accused, pointing at the half demon.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" he snapped back, returning the glare that Shippou was giving him. "Didn't you hear what she said, brat? She has things to do in her time."  
  
"You baka! she only said that because-"  
  
THUMP  
  
The little fox demon's rant was interrupted by an angry hanyou's fist colliding with his head.  
  
"Care to say anything else?" He said looking down at the fox child who was rubbing his abused head. Inuyasha did feel a little bad about hitting him, but the kit needed to learn some respect. "I thought so, now scram." Inuyasha smirked and closed his eyes again. He expected Shippou to take his advice and leave unless he wanted anymore head trauma. What he didn't expect, however was being hit in the face by a small stream of water. "huh, what the hell?" He shook his head of water and looked for the source of the attack. His eye's landed on Shippou, who was armed with some device he never had seen before. "What the hell is that thing?"  
  
"It's a water gun, baka." Shippou said, keeping his aim right between Inuyasha's eyes. "Kagome once told me that they squirt dogs like this in her time when they do something wrong. Now, go get Kagome." And with that, Shippou fired again. This time, however, Inuyasha didn't even flinch. He just starred in disbelieve. What in the world made Shippou think that he could control him with water?  
  
Inuyasha decided that now would be a could time to get rid of his pest problem. He smirked at the idea that he got in his head about what to do with the fox. "So, you want Kagome back that badly huh?"  
  
Shippou didn't even hear the question. His mind was to busy yelling at his feet to run like mad to the village. Most of time when Inuasha gives off his trademark smirk to him, it meant that something very bad was about to happen to him. "Well, if you want her back that badly then why don't you go get her?" Before Shippou could even ask what he meant by that, Inuasha grabbed him by his vest and stood up. He ignored the pleas of Shippou telling him to let him go, and brought his arm back, setting up to pitch the screaming fox a few miles.  
  
"It's only a quick trip into the future. Say hi to Kagome for me when you get there!" As soon as he finished his sentence, he threw Shippou as hard as he could into the sky and watched as he disappeared into the tree line. "Well, now that that's out of the way." He turned back, and jumped through the well before he could talk himself out of it.  
  
over at Keade's Village  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU HENTAI!!" Yelled an extremely angry Demon Exterminator, who had been sexually harassed by a certain perverted monk. Miroku had groped her while she was helping gather herbs with Keade. He, of course, couldn't resist her womanly figure while she was bent over to pick up a fallen herb from her basket. Quickly deciding to make a day of this, he took off. Knowing full well that the proud slayer would refuse to allow him to get away with trespassing on her person.  
  
"Honestly Sango, my hand has a mind of its own!" He yelled back with a huge smile on his face. To him, when you're dealing with Sango, bad attention from her is better then no attention at all.  
  
"WHEN I CATCH YOU I'LL RIP THAT LECHEROUS HAND OF YOURS OFF, HOUSI-SAMA!!!" Miroku chuckled a bit. Sure, she would do something terribly violent to him, that is, if she could catch him. She was in her yukata, which isn't made for running of any sort, and wasn't wearing her demon slaying outfit under it. So he could mock and tease her all he wanted and get away with it. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea.  
  
He stopped and turned around. She was far behind, running as fast as her clothing would allow. "Sango!" He yelled out to her with a lecherous smile. "Perhaps you would have a better chance of catching me if you rid yourself of your clothing!"  
  
"YOU LECH!!!"  
  
Miroku laughed a bit, and started to run again to put more distance between him and his exterminator, but then heard something off in the distance. "What's that?" He asked himself as he focused on the unknown sound. It sounded like someone screaming, and whoever it was, was closing in fast. "Wait....that sounds like-" He turned his head to the source of the noise and came face to face(literally) with Shippou. The impact of the fox's crash landing made him fall back, with Shippou laid out on the ground.  
  
"Ahh, my head." Miroku sat up rubbing the point of impact. He cracked one eye open to see how Shippou was doing. The poor fox seemed to be in a daze. If his eyes could spin, they would be(AN: you guys have seen the anime, you know what I'm talking about). "So Shippou, how is Inuyasha doing?" Miroku didn't need three guesses to find out where Shippou was before his flight.  
  
Shippou snapped out of his daze and sat up holding his throbbing head in his hands. "oowwww, all I did was tell him to go get Kagome and then he tossed me." said the kitsune, trying to hold back tears caused by is throbbing head.  
  
Miroku sighed, he thought Shippou would have figured out by now to stay away from Inuyasha when he goes off to sulk by the well. "Shippou, I suggest that you leave Inuyasha alone. It's best not to bother him during times while Kagome is away." Shippou looked like he was about to argue, but then just nodded is head showing that he agreed with the monk. "Good. After all, I don't think your head can take anymore abuse today."  
  
"Too bad I can't say the same for you, housi-sama." Miroku froze at the sound of the voice that was behind him.. _Oh Buddha, please tell me that that is Naraku behind me._ He thought as he slowly turned to find himself looking at a very mad slayer. She had her arms crossed, and a glare that would send anyone with half a brain running for the hills.  
  
"Hi Sango!" Shippou said, oblivious to the danger that the monk was in. "What are you doing out here in the forest."  
  
"Hello Shippou, I'm just here to teach housi-sama here some hand-to-hand combat." She smirked as she looked at the panic expression the usually calm monk had on his face. "Why don't you go and play in the village until dinner is ready."  
  
"Yeah, okay. I'll see you guys back in the village." The kitsune took off like a bullet towards the village, leaving a frightened monk and a vengeful slayer behind him.  
  
Miroku gulped, fearing the worst from his exterminator, and he didn't mean 'his exterminator' in the way he normally would like.  
  
In the present   
  
Kagome was studying hard in her room, trying to catch up on all the work she missed from her last trip to the feudal era. It was amazing that she still managed to keep a passing GPA with all the days she has missed. School was hard enough even before she went to the feudal era. How she has kept up with work to this point was a miracle within itself. It didn't help matters that she couldn't concentrate. Her mind would always slip from her math problems to a certain dog eared boy.  
  
_I wonder what he's doing right now._ She thought to herself. In all honesty, she didn't really know why she came back in the first place. She knew Inuyasha chose Kikyo, so it only made since that he would go after her. But just because she understood his feelings, didn't mean it still wouldn't hurt hers.  
  
Kagome let out a sigh and decided that she needed some fresh air to clear her head. She went and opened her window and just leaned against the window seal, letting the cool breeze relax her nerves. It was at that time she noticed a blur of silver and red go from one of the prayer buildings to another.  
  
_Am I seeing things?_ She asked herself as she observed the 2nd shrine. Then she saw the blur cross from the building to the tree closest to her bedroom window. No, it can't be.  
  
"Inu-yasha?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, catching the sound of his name from her mouth. _Shit, she wasn't suppose to see me yet._ He thought, while hiding behind the tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, is that you?"  
  
"uuhh, yeah, it's me." He said, a bit embarrassed that he had been caught.  
  
"Why are you sneaking around?"  
  
"I don't sneak around!! You told me not to let people see me when I'm in your time!"  
  
That wasn't a complete lie, she warned him to be careful because people can come visit the shrine at any time of the day. But she still felt like he was hiding something. "Okay, then why are you still behind the tree?"  
  
"ummmm" There was a brief moment of silence as Inuyasha tried to think of something to say so he wouldn't look like a complete fool. "Because I like the view from down here" he answered sarcastically.  
  
Kagome giggled a bit at his immature answer. It was one of those things that she found was both annoying and cute about him. "If you like that, you should try the view up here." She thought she heard him mumble some curses before he finally stepped out from behind the tree. Before she knew it, he had hoped up onto the roof. She stepped back from the window and sat on her bed, where she watched him step through into her room.  
  
Inuyash's nose was instantly bombarded with the sweet smell of Kagome's sent. He would have been more then happy to relish in the aroma, but decided against it because she was there. "So, what brings you here, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Duh, to bring you back, of course. We still have some jewel shards to find, remember?" He spat out. He didn't now why he was irritated all of the sudden. _Damn pride.  
_  
Kagome wasn't surprised, of course that's why he came back to get her. He wanted to get more shards of the jewel, why else would he be here. "I haven't forgotten Inuyasha." She replied.  
  
Her sudden sadness was not overlooked by the hanyou. Afraid he might have said something wrong, he quickly tried to say something that would redeem himself. "And-you know- because we all miss having you around." He said, slightly turning red in the face. Moments like this embarrassed the hell out of him.  
  
After hearing what Inuyasha said, she couldn't help but smile. Even though he was still trying to act tough, he let his defenses down a little to tell her that he missed her. Though he didn't actually say it straight forward, she understood him enough to know he was speaking for himself more then the others. She looked up at him, not taking any notice to how nervous he looked. "Really?"  
  
"Feh, yeah! Why wouldn't we?" He looked at her like she was crazy. "You're nice, helpful, you cheer everybody up, and beau-" Inuyasha stopped himself before he revealed something he still wanted to remain hidden. His complexion matched his haori quite nicely as he turned away from her gaze.  
  
_This is new_, Kagome thought to herself, mostly because she was speechless at the time. It's not everyday that the proud demon gives out compliments like that. But the one thing that caught her attention the most was the word he didn't say. _What was he going to say_ she asked herself. She decided not to push her luck by asking him. "Thanks Inuyasha."  
  
"Huh," he turned a little to look at her. "For what?"  
  
Her smile grew a little more. "For the things you said. It was very nice of you to compliment me like that."  
  
"Umm, no problem." Inuyasha's heart was pounding, forcing him to make a mental note to compliment her more in the future. He would gladly put his pride aside to see that smile more often. If only his stubbornness would allow him to do that. After a moment of silence, it was time for his defenses to come back up. "Feh, so can we get going now?"  
  
Her smile didn't waver. Putting up his act again she though. _I guess now would be a good time to leave.... If it wasn't for that huge test I have tomorrow._ She let out a small sigh, remembering her school obligation.  
  
"Well, are you going to go pack or what?"  
  
"Ehhhh, well, you see Inuyasha... I kinda..... have a big te-"  
  
"What do you mean you still have a test!! You've been here for three days! You should be done with them by now!  
  
"Oh, about that.... I... didn't have..... a test three days ago, hehe." Kagome laughed nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.  
  
"WHAT!?" Inuyasha was, to say the least, ticked. "You're telling me you left for three days for nothing!" It was more of a statement then a question.  
  
Kagome was now getting mad. Sure she left, but she hasn't had the luxury of just relaxing for three days. "It's not like I haven't been busy. I've had to study and make up all the work that I missed for three days straight."  
  
"Feh, well too bad, you're coming back tonight and that's final." He said with his arms still crossed, looking like the argument was over.  
  
Kagome stood up with her fist shaking at her sides. "No, that's not final. Aren't you listening, I still have a test I need to take!"  
  
"Aren't you listening, I don't care!! Now stop being a bitch and lets go!"  
  
Inuyasha quickly regretted what he said. She was so angry He could have swore that fire was radiating off of her. He gulped, feeling a little intimidated by the angry female in front of him.  
  
"THAT DOES IT!!!" She stormed up to him. Every time she took a step towards him he stepped back, until he was inevitably up against the wall. "I'm not some object that can be taken any time you need it! I'm sick of being treated like a shard detector!! You're in the dog house, pal!!" She poked him in the chest to drive the point home.  
  
"The doghouse!! Is that suppose to be some kind of a joke!!!" He leaned forward to intimidate her, but it didn't work.  
  
"No! It means I'm very angry at you and I want you to leave, NOW!!!" she replied, pointing to her window.  
  
"Sure I'll leave, but I'm taking you with me after you stop acting like an idiot!"  
  
"Inuyasha, get out of my room!!"  
  
"Make me!!!"  
  
"OSWARI!"  
  
SLAM  
  
Inuayasha was instantly sent headfirst into the floor, compliments of the rosary around his neck.  
  
"Damn WENCH"  
  
"OSWARI!"  
  
SLAM  
  
"I'm warning you Inuyasha, I can do this all night if I have to."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled a few curses into the floorboards. Once the spell wore off he jumped onto the window seal. "Fine WENCH! Stay and take your stupid test! You could stay here for three weeks for all I care!!"  
  
With that, he jumped out the window and headed for the well. Kagome, though, wasn't about to let him get away with calling for her a wench. "Why you- OSWARI!!" She could hear the sound of a body crashing into the ground.  
  
Kagome was so wrapped up in her anger, she didn't notice the three pairs of eyes looking at her from her door.  
  
"My word, they fight like a married couple." said grandfather Higurashi.  
  
"Mom, can you stop covering my ears now? He's gone."  
  
"Now Souta, I don't want you to repeat any of those words Inuyasha said, understood?" Kagome's mom instructed her son. He nodded, showing full well he knew which words she was talking about.  
  
"Good, now lets go. The shows over." The men of the house obeyed and left. Mrs. Higuarishi took a quick glance at her daughter, who was still starring out the window. _They'll around, sooner or later._ She left soon after to get dinner started. After all, all that excitement probably made everybody hungry._ I wish they would hurry up. I can't wait to have grandchildren with cute little dog ears_.  
  
8  
  
I just want to hand it to you authors. Writing a story is a lot harder then what I first thought. I mean, I rewrote this thing like times. Now, I might just be sucking up to you guys to get you to review. That's your call.  
  
Oh, and before I forget. People, I am not Japanese. If you want those "chan" things put in, then you'll have to explain to this knucklehead(me) how to use them.


End file.
